The present invention generally relates to audio radios and, more particularly, to a radio having radio channel selection presets for ease in selecting radio station channels and a method of selecting such channels.
Automotive audio radios are typically equipped with a plurality of programmable presets for storing programmed radio station channels. The programmed radio station channels are selectable by an operator by depressing the corresponding preset pushbutton to enable the vehicle operator to quickly select a preprogrammed station without having to scroll through unwanted radio channels. The conventional channel preset programming generally requires that the radio be tuned to a radio frequency channel of interest and that the operator actuate a pushbutton, typically for a predetermined time period, to store the selected channel of interest in a preset memory to thereby program the corresponding preset. Once programmed, the operator may select the programmed station by depressing the corresponding preset pushbutton. This approach requires that each radio station channel entry must be programmed into a corresponding preset. In an automotive vehicle it is not uncommon for a vehicle to travel outside the range of preprogrammed radio channels, thereby requiring further manipulation of the radio to find a desired receivable radio station channel.
Recently, radio stations have adopted the radio data system (RDS) transmission format in which radio data system information is transmitted on a subcarrier of the radio frequency signal. The subcarrier is typically added to the stereo multiplexed signal or monophonic signal at the input of the FM transmitter associated with the transmitting radio station. Participating RDS radio stations commonly transmit the designated program type code associated with the station according to broadcast format adopted by the station. Currently, there are thirty-six (36) program type codes available, some of which include classic rock, hard rock, jazz, talk radio, oldies, and news. In addition to transmitting the program type, the transmitted RDS information may include the radio station identifier letters, as well as the name and artist for music, and other data. The RDS information is typically deciphered by a demodulator and is displayed on the radio display for viewing by the vehicle occupant(s).
Current RDS equipped radios display the RDS information along with the radio frequency on the radio display. When using an RDS vehicle radio, the vehicle operator is generally required to scan through the frequency band in search of radio station channels and must read the RDS information presented on the display as the vehicle is driven on the road to determine the program type for each station. When the RDS radio displays the station type on the radio display, if the operator intends to benefit from this information, the operator must read the display. This potentially creates a situation where the operator interfaces with the radio and has a significant amount of unnecessary head-down time, leading to decreased usability of the RDS function.
It is therefore desirable to provide for an audio radio that enables a user to quickly and easily receive a desired program type of radio station. It is further desirable to provide for an automotive radio that enables a vehicle operator to easily select radio station channels of interest according to the station program type in a manner that minimizes the amount of operator interface so as not to distract from the driver""s operation of the vehicle.
The present invention provides for an easy-to-use radio having user programmable station type presets that enables quick selection of radio station channels according to a predetermined feature type, such as the station program type. To achieve this and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention as embodied and described herein, the present invention provides for an electronic radio comprising a receiver for receiving radio wave signals broadcast on radio station signal channels and having radio data information, and a tuner tuneable to one or more of the radio station signal channels. The radio also has a processor for receiving and deciphering said radio data information, and memory for storing a plurality of programmable presets according to a predetermined feature of available radio station signal channels. The radio further has a user input for selecting one of the programmable presets and for further selecting one of the radio station signal channels based on the selected preset. Accordingly, the radio of the present invention advantageously allows a vehicle operator to program and select radio station channels according to the station program type and to quickly and easily access those types of signal channels.
These, and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.